cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Clan Information
Within this Warriors universe, the cats live in groups called "Clans." There are three modern Clans, but only two Ancient Clans. Clan cats are divided into three Clans: LeafClan, BayClan, and SmokeClan. Deceased cats who were believers in the religious structure and generally followed the Clan Code join together in the sky, taking on the names of Spirit Cats, or Star Cats. The Clans Leaf Clan Leaf Clan is heavily featured in the books, being the Clan of the protagonists of the arcs, despite being named second. Leaf Clan cats live in the forest, thus they have adapted to stalking prey throughout the forest and the undergrowth. The first leader was named Sun (later Sunclaw,) and named Leaf Clan after his mate and future medicine cat, Leaf (later Leafheart.) Leaf Clan is known for strictly following the Clan Code and the Medicine Cat Code, making them seem the most serious of all the Clans. In the stories past down from generation, their names have faded from the story, leaving just the Noble (Sun) and the Wise (Leaf.) Bay Clan Bay Clan is the most relaxed of all the Clans, thus producing some warriors who are a little less strict on following the code. Known for sleek fur and the unique skill of fishing from the river, Bay Clan cats tend to be the most well-fed of all three. Their first leader was Talon, who named Bay Clan after his mate, Bay. She became the first real leader of Bay Clan, as Bayclaw. Bay Clan is very traditional and creative, and so the real story is very warped after only a few generations. The Bay Clan kits grow up on stories of the Cruel (Talon) and the Fair (Bayclaw.) Smoke Clan Smoke Clan is the Clan least spoken of in the books, being made after the original two by three young apprentices. They live Clan Hierarchy Each Clan shares the same basic ranking system, consisting of nine distinct ranks. Leader A Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. They are in charge of organizing patrols, speak on behalf of their Clan in the gathering, and much more. Leaders are normally given a new name with the ending "-claw" (e.g. Bayclaw, Sunclaw) in a ceremony where spirit cats come to them in a dream at the Speaking-Stump. Their new name, "-claw" is a constant warning, that the leader is not afraid to use their claws. Leader's Mate/ Second in Command A leader's mate is also the second in command to the leader. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties. They also are often called on by the leader for advice, but other than that, they retain the normal duties of a warrior. Medicine Cat The medicine cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to the spirits once every season, mostly at the beginning of each season, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with spirits. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. The ending of their name, "-heart" shows that they are In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret prophecy and omen, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. As a medicine cat, they are not allowed to have a mate or kits, but this rule has been broken by certain medicine cats (For example, Bobcat taking on Ebony as his mate, Leafheart birthing Brightkit and Smokekit). Medicine cats also exist outside of typical Clan rivalries in order to treat all cats fairly. Medicine Cat Apprentice A medicine cat apprentice is the cat that is being trained to follow in the pawsteps of the medicine cat. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the spirits every season. Frequently, a medicine cat apprentice who has full training will be given a warrior name ("-paw" replaced with another ending); however, medicine cat apprentices remain apprentices even when fully trained so long as the current medicine cat is still practicing the arts. At the time the old medicine cat either dies or steps down, the medicine cat apprentice becomes a full medicine cat. When the apprentice becomes the full medicine cat then they can have an apprentice of their own. Warrior A warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. Leaf Clan tends to train their apprentices for much longer, and Smoke Clan believes that cats can learn at any age, making young warriors as fast as they can. Warrior dens are very often near the front of the Clan, where they can protect the rest of their Clan from attacks. There are also senior warriors — older, highly respected warriors, typically mentioned to have a good bond with the Clan's leader. [[Queen|'Queen']] A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits (e.g. Silverwing, Lilynose). They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queens. Some queens, such as Lilynose, do not feel suited for Clan life aside from helping the other queens. They most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill or deceased. Kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entrance. Elder An elder is a retired warrior, deputy, queen, medicine cat, or leader who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties. Elders are taken care of by the whole Clan, and are given respect for the time they have served as part of the Clan. They are responsible for watching when the Clan is casting stones to choose a leader. Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring. Apprentice An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word "-paw" (e.g. Molepaw, Darkpaw, etc) to signify the "path their paws are now on." Most usually are at or over the age of four moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. They are also given the task of cleaning out bedding and removing Elders' ticks and fleas. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. Kit A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in "-kit" (e.g. Smokekit, Blackkit). Most often, they are under the age of four moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. See Also For more details on the Clans, see: * Clan Terminology * The Clan Code * Clan Life For more details on the individual territories and cats, see: * Leaf Clan * Bay Clan * Smoke Clan For more details on the religious beliefs of the Clan cats, see: * Spirit Cats * Stories, Lore and Legends Category:Reference Category:Clan Life Category:Clans